The Seven Deadly Sins
by JustMeDownHereAgain
Summary: 7 short stories/one shots of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snapes' relationship, each chapter with a new deadly sin in focus. ::A romance between two boys, which was never meant to last, and has bitter consequences for the one left behind.


So! I recently got prompted with the seven deadly sins, with my own choice in pairing, and this will be a little seven chapter story about Lucius and Severus, and how they in their relationship meets the requirement of the deadly sins.

With each sin, follows three words (also prompted) and they will be given in a short author's note before each chapter.

Chains - fire - pleasure

* * *

Severus couldn't believe how immensely boring Transfiguration was. When reading the book himself, he could make it entertaining, or at least interesting, but as the Gryffindor teacher stood in front of the class and preached, he could not help but let his thoughts wonder to better things.  
Too often, 'better things' meant one Lucius Malfoy, which was understandable, because once you'd seen that man naked, and felt exactly what he was capable of, he rarely left your mind. It didn't help Severus that Lucius didn't go to the school and they therefore only met during holidays.  
He spent too much time, in general, thinking of the boy-the man he was of course, it was Severus himself who was only a boy-and their times together, as if the memories where chained in his mind, burned into his thoughts.  
He thought of pleasure and pain and how it all marvelled together most nights he spent with the older blonde.

He looked up from his sketchbook, to the people around the classroom. The Gryffindors were paying attention (all besides Potter and Black who seemed to be plotting something, making Severus growl) while several Slytherins had better things to do than listen to McGonagall.  
He looked down at his sketchbook again, and untrained fingers started drawing. It never became anything pretty, but Severus had the picture of Lucius in his mind, and therefore didn't need it to be perfect in the book.  
It made him smile nonetheless, and the naked body which was quite impossible not to think of now that he had allowed himself, made it stir between his legs.

He knew class was far from the best place to think of the hot Slytherin, but could anyone really blame him?  
He thought of the Christmas holiday which had just passed, where one night in particular had stood out. It was the day before the New Year started, and for once, they'd been in the Manor instead of meeting up in Severus' parents' old house.

The Manor was gorgeous, and big, and hid many secrets Severus had often prodded Lucius for, never getting much out of it, but most of all, it was grand enough for them to not use magical means to conceal what they did.

He closed his eyes, and a smirk spread on his lips as the very same picture of Lucius popped into his thoughts, moving this time, towards him. He could see lust flare up as flames in those grey-blue eyes, and he tugged at the binding that confined him to the bed. They were cold, the chains-for Lucius refused using rope as it caused such terrible marks-and sent shivers down Severus' arms, from where they proceeded due to the cool hand sliding up his thigh.

His eyes opened, and he crossed his legs, trying his best to conceal his arousal from the gazes of whom had no better to do in the Transfiguration class.

Even with his eyes opened, though, his mind continued the film as the blond straddled him. Every touch of the man felt like a fire against Severus' skin, and even as he sat in the classroom, the fire all went in one direction, making it even harder to conceal his already growing erection.

He tried hard to keep in a moan as his mind conjured the picture of Lucius' hips rolling against his, and his body reacted to the pleasure so clear in his mind still.

As the bell rang, bringing him abruptly out of his class fantasies, he almost cried out in relief, and already while throwing his notebook in his back, he got up and bolted out of the door - for once happy that he wore the school robes as they could conceal the result of his lust for the certain blond.


End file.
